


In That Golden Cage

by soroga



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Abuse of Authority, F/F, Groping, Magical Porn Academy AU, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soroga/pseuds/soroga
Summary: Annette is one of Headmistress Cornelia's favorite students at the Fhirdiad School of Sorcery. So of course she's always the one who gets used for practical demonstrations.
Relationships: Cornelia Arnim/Annette Fantine Dominic
Kudos: 36
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	In That Golden Cage

Cornelia holds her special seminar for advanced students in the highest tower of the Fhirdiad School of Sorcery. 

Once, after several hours spent chained side by side, Marianne had told Annette that she liked to watch the birds through the narrow arrowslit windows that dot the highest chamber. The more common birds, blackbirds and finches and sparrows, tended to keep to their perches on trees down below, but when she knelt at Cornelia’s feet at the head of the room, Marianne could still see the occasional crow or eagle winging its way down from the spires in search of prey without raising her head from its bowed position. 

Annette never looks out the windows. Even now, bent over Cornelia’s desk with the woman herself laying a proprietary hand on the small of Annette’s back, she can’t focus on anything except the sound of Cornelia’s voice. 

“When the spell is done correctly, the hands are invisible,” Cornelia says, stroking Annette’s back as she speaks. “Ghostly, even.” Annette shudders, and she hears Cornelia’s answering smile as she says, “class, pay attention to the magical resonance in the summoning. Beginning...now.” 

That’s all the warning Annette gets before there are hands all over her, caressing her thighs, rubbing her shoulders, squeezing her wrists, pinching her nipples where they’re pressed against the desk - there’s so many of them, and Annette can’t keep track of them all, helpless to do more than whimper and shake as they grope every inch of her skin.

Two of them spread Annette’s ass, and Annette squirms. She knows better than to close her legs in front of Cornelia, but the uniform skirt is so short it barely covers her butt in the best of circumstances. Like this, bent over Cornelia’s desk, she’s exposed to the entire class. 

Fingers rub her asshole and her pussy at the same time, circling both holes at once as even more fingers, more than should be able to fit in the space behind her, rub her clit and her lips. They’re rough and hard, giving her too much stimulation all at once, and Annette moans around the invisible fingers in her mouth as she shudders through an abrupt orgasm.

She’s still coming when more fingers join in, thrusting inside both her holes at once even as the fingers from before keep rubbing her rim and her pussy, not giving her any time to adjust at all before they start fucking her hard and fast, rubbing again and again where she’s most sensitive. She can feel the places where they almost touch, separated only by the thin wall of her pussy, and she shakes through another orgasm, too fast on the heels of the first one. 

Tears gather at the corners of her eyes. More invisible fingers smear them across her face.

“As you can see, the hands remain entirely invisible, even as more are summoned,” Cornelia says, and Annette yelps as more hands force her legs further apart. “Does anyone know what they’re made of? --Yes, Lysithea.”

“Magical energy? Reason-based, specifically.”

“Correct, but too general,” Cornelia says, her hand still hot on Annette’s back, right above the place where her skirt has ridden up to. “Can anyone be more specific?” 

Annette shakily raises her hand, trying not to moan as the hands massaging her breasts get rougher, rubbing them in time with the thrusts inside her pussy and ass. 

Cornelia’s hand is almost soothing as it strokes her back, so much gentler than the invisible hands everywhere else. “Yes, Annette.” 

“C-compressed air,” she chokes out, then moans against the hand stroking her throat. 

“Very good,” Cornelia says. “Now, this has some downsides; in places where the atmospheric pressure is low, more magical energy is necessary to summon hands that are fully realized.” 

They feel fully realized to Annette, stroking her all over, from the inside out. Her clit feels sore already, and it only gets worse as the hands keep rubbing it, rolling it between two invisible fingers while a third presses hard against the very tip. 

“C-an they be con - ah! - controlled from a distance?” Annette pants out. She wants to ask if they’re related to the magic hands cleaning spell at all, but a finger hooks around the rim of her asshole and pulls to one side and her breath dissolves into a high-pitched whine. 

“That depends on the strength of the caster,” Cornelia says. She keeps her hand on Annette’s back as Annette shakes through another orgasm, the tears now streaming freely down her face. And then, all at once, all the hands except Cornelia’s are gone, and Annette chokes on a sob. “There will be further practical demonstrations on the subject later. For now, return to your seat.” 

“Yes, Headmistress,” Annette says automatically. She can still feel the imprint of invisible fingers pressing down on her tongue. “Thank you, Headmistress.” She wobbles as she tries to stand and nearly falls, but Cornelia catches her, hands warm and firm on Annette’s oversensitized sides. 

Annette should be grateful. Cornelia would let most students fall, and then grind her heel into them for good measure. Instead she shudders, all too aware that Cornelia can feel it. But Cornelia just smiles at her, and doesn’t let her go until she has her feet back under her.

Annette makes it back to her seat, almost collapsing into it. Her legs shake even more now that they’re freed from the burden of holding her up.

There’s a thin, leather-bound book on her desk that wasn’t there before. Annette grabs it with one shaky hand, thumbing open the cover. _A Treatise On Controlled Wind Magic._

Annette clutches it close, eyes wide. She looks up at Cornelia, who is already summoning up another student, not wasting her time waiting for Annette’s thanks. 

Annette doesn’t watch Dorothea try and fail to keep her composure as those invisible hands lift her up in the air and hold her there, forcing her to suck on her own nipples. But she doesn’t look out the narrow windows for a glimpse of some carefree animal to pretend it’s carrying her far away from here, either. 

Instead, she opens up her present and starts reading it, all too aware that she is - despite everything - exactly where she wants to be.


End file.
